


Two Blade Tango

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick size difference, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, Hook-Up, Lapdance, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex, g!p Anna, g!p elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna hook up at a party, and despite some initial surprises, make it work with the equipment they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blade Tango

The house party was pulsing with the beat of the music and the writhing bodies on the dance floor. It was easy to get caught up in the rhythm of the raucous grind and the thrumming baseline. The movements were almost artful and most people were swept away under the haze of dim lighting and freely flowing alcohol. Elsa, however, was perfectly fine observing from the sidelines, and after some half-hearted nagging Kristoff had left her alone in favor of grinding on the ass of a rather enthusiastic Sven.

He had said there was someone he wanted to introduce her to, and she’d reluctantly agreed to go to the party with him, but wasn’t promising him anything.

“This is for you, not for me,” he had argued. “I know you don’t _need_ someone, Els, but I also know you want someone. Maybe someone to warm your bed at night–”  

“The cold doesn’t bother me anyway,” Elsa protested, interrupting him.

“–Maybe someone to wake up to in the morning. Just give it a chance!”

And so here Elsa was, sitting in a chair propped up against the wall, watching. Kristoff confessed that the person had yet to arrive, but oh no – _he_ wasn’t worried.

“She’s always late,” he grumbled, checking his phone for messages. “Oh, well; her name’s Anna and I showed her what you look like, so, she’ll probably find you. She may be a bit of a dumbass, but I doubt she’ll miss your face after staring at your photo that long.”

Looking at the dance floor, there were a few people she’d have no problem getting behind if she didn’t want to wait for this Anna person. But she couldn’t bring herself to move, to ask someone if they wanted to dance. She wouldn’t want to get behind someone and… poke them accidentally, either. That might not end up well.

“Hey,” a husky voice murmured in her ear. Elsa jumped, almost colliding faces with the newcomer, and flushed.

“S-sorry!” she apologized, hand pressed to her heart as she attempted to slow it down. The woman grinned sheepishly and brushed a hand over the front of her skirt.

“No, no, it’s my bad. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just figured, since it’s so loud, I’d just talk right in your ear, but I probably should have, like, announced myself or something. You looked pretty lost in your head. I mean, not that you were spacing out or anything! Usually I’m the one who spaces out and daydreams and stuff, and then I get in trouble for not paying attention–”

Elsa’s startled expression dissolved into giggles. She pressed a hand over her mouth to contain them, but her shoulders shook. The girl blew her bangs out of her face and flushed.

“I’m rambling again, aren’t I? God, I need to know when to shut up.”

“That’s alright,” Elsa reassured her. “It’s cute.” Her face blazed bright red when she realized what she said, but she didn’t take it back. The redhead gave her a small smile and sat down next to her.

“So, you’re Elsa, right?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow, and then realized that this was probably the girl Kristoff had been talking about. “And you must be Anna?”

“Yeah,” Anna said breathlessly, staring at Elsa. “You’re way beautifuller than Kristoff said. I mean, you know – not fuller. You don’t look, uh, fuller, you just – more beautiful! That’s, uh, that’s what I meant.” Elsa giggled again, giving Anna a sultry smile.

“Thanks. You’re very beautiful too.” Anna gave a pleased grin as pink spread to her cheeks, and she leaned in closer to Elsa.

“So, do you wanna dance?” she asked, nodding towards the dance floor. Elsa nibbled her lip and looked, seeing how jam packed it was, then turned back to Anna, who seemed very eager. Elsa could feel herself twitch at the prospect of gripping Anna’s hips as the redhead pushed her ass back into Elsa’s groin. She nearly groaned aloud. But she was nervous, and like an idiot, shook her head. Anna’s face fell.

“Um, I don’t really want to get up and dance right now, otherwise I totally would,” Elsa reassured her. “The dance floor is really packed, and, um, my legs kind of hurt…”

Anna gave her an appraising and suspicious look, so Elsa smiled apologetically. The redhead seemed to believe her for a moment, then grinned impishly. “I guess I’ll have to dance with you sitting down, then,” she offered, and before Elsa could say anything, Anna was straddling her lap.

Elsa stopped breathing. Literally. She neither inhaled or exhaled, only stared with wide eyes as Anna slowly rotated her hips over Elsa’s lap, not touching, not yet, but promising with each dip that she soon would be.

Elsa couldn’t hear anything above the beat of her heart in her ears, so she wasn’t sure if Anna was keeping time with the music or dancing to her own rhythm. She didn’t particularly care. She looked up into the redheads teal eyes, gaping, and Anna grinned down at her, amused.

Anna’s arms slid over Elsa’s shoulders as she wrapped them around Elsa’s neck to support herself, swaying above Elsa, peering down at the blonde woman and bringing their faces closer and closer. It was all Elsa could do not to buck her hips and brush against Anna’s ass as it sank to just barely an inch above her lap.

And if Anna even grazed against her lap, she’d feel it. Elsa gulped. She was rock hard, and there was no way that Anna wouldn’t feel her throbbing erection if their hips touched. And yet Elsa couldn’t bring herself to stop the girl, could only squeak out an “oh god” as her eyelids fluttered and Anna’s lips came within an inch of her own. The word sent a gust of breath against Anna’s mouth. The redhead grinned as she finally sat fully in Elsa’s lap, the motion of her hips ceasing for a moment.

Elsa watched with a falling heart as Anna’s eyebrows lifted slowly.

Her eyes flickered down to her lap and then back up to Elsa’s face, eyes widening, her pupils dilating and mouth falling open slightly. Elsa’s stomach turned and she flinched, waiting for Anna to scramble off of her lap.

And Anna _did_ move.

She rolled her hips.

Elsa couldn’t bite back a groan, the sound escaping like a hiss between her teeth.

And then Anna did it again.

She bit her lower lip and smiled at Elsa when the blonde looked up at her incredulously. The look was replaced by an expression of ecstasy as Anna began rocking her hips against Elsa’s lap. She grabbed Elsa’s hands and placed them on her waist, then slid her hands up Elsa’s arms and tilted Elsa’s chin upwards.

Their lips pressed together, and Elsa marveled at how soft Anna was.

The hands on Anna’s waist descended to her gyrating hips and then slid back to her plump ass, squeezing slightly. Anna groaned against Elsa’s mouth, her breath hitching when Elsa’s cock twitched against her crotch.

And then Anna was gone from Elsa’s lap, leaving the blonde woman whimpering from the loss, her eyes opening again and looking around. Anna stood in front of her, panting, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and along the side of the room to the stairs.

They ascended quickly, before Elsa had a chance to ask where they were going. Anna stopped in front of a door and leaned against it, looking at Elsa with a flushed face. She nibbled her lip and looked slightly nervous, her hand resting on the doorknob. Her other hand brushed against Elsa’s crotch and the blonde bucked her hips, stumbling forward and pressing Anna against the door as she kissed her fervently.

When the kiss broke, they were both breathless. “I want you,” Anna gasped, sneaking a hand between them and squeezing Elsa’s cock. “So, so bad.”

Elsa shuddered, her hands gripping Anna’s hips and pulling her into a thrust. “I want you, too,” she groaned, her voice gravely and low. “Right now.”

Anna reached back and fumbled with the doorknob again, kissing Elsa again and not breaking it as she opened the door and stumbled inside. There was a large bed and little else in the dimly lit room. Anna led Elsa to it and pushed her into a seated position on the edge. “Take off your pants,” Anna ordered breathlessly. Elsa quickly complied, shucking her trousers and watching eagerly while Anna removed her shirt and threw it off somewhere. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, and her breasts were perfect. Elsa’s cock strained against her panties, the silk already soaked with her precum.

Anna strutted over to Elsa and kissed her softly, caressing her cheeks and sliding her hands down her neck… her shoulders… her chest. Anna squeezed her still-clothed breasts and leaned forward, breaking the kiss and trailing her tongue down Elsa’s jaw line to her jugular, leaving a small bite on her collarbone, marking the pale skin red.

Anna scratched down Elsa’s stomach with her nails, leaving slight scratches on Elsa’s flesh, and causing her hips to jerk. The redhead grinned against Elsa’s collarbone and then pulled her face away, watching Elsa’s expression as she trailed her fingers to the waistband of her panties, tugging slightly against them and creating the tiniest bit of friction of fabric against Elsa’s cock. She knelt until she was facing the tent underneath Elsa’s feminine, lacy underthings. Seeing Elsa this close made Anna moan with voracious hunger. She dragged her tongue around the silk-covered head of the blonde woman’s cock..

“Please,” Elsa mewled, thrusting her hips towards Anna’s mouth, her cock pulsating beneath the cloth. Anna gave her a teasing smile, the corners of her lips quirking just so. That look tempted Elsa to pull Anna back to her feet and kiss her soundly. Then the redhead obliged to her plea, pulling the panties down Elsa’s shapely thighs, freeing her dick.

It bobbed, and after tracing the veins of Elsa’s prick with the tip of her tongue, Anna took it in her hand, enveloping it in her palm as her fingers wrapped around the length. The head peeked out from her grip as she pumped Elsa slowly, letting go to slide her fingers along the shaft with a gentle brush. Elsa held her breath when Anna lowered her head, just above Elsa’s crotch, and kissed her tip, rolling her tongue over the weeping slit. As she pulled away, precum stretched in a string from Anna’s mouth to Elsa’s cockhead.

“Can I suck your cock?” Anna asked cheerfully, smiling shyly up at Elsa who stared down at her with her eyes half-lidded and her mouth gaping.

“Gods, you can do anything you want to me,” Elsa choked out, brushing her thumb over Anna’s cheek and cradling her face in her hands.

Anna waggled her eyebrows but smiled sweetly and lowered her head again, enveloping Elsa’s tip in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Elsa buried her hands in Anna’s plaited hair, tugging on her braids. Anna’s mouth was scorching around her head. As she took in more of Elsa’s cock, lapping up and down the shaft, Elsa felt as though her skin was beginning to catch fire just from the other woman’s touch alone.

“Oh… uhn, _Anna_ …” Elsa groaned, trying to contain her writhing. The redhead took all of her in her mouth, suckling gently, and grazing her teeth over Elsa’s head. Bucking violently, Elsa poking the entrance to Anna’s tight throat. Anna gagged in surprise, pulling back. “Oh, fuck, sorry – oh god, _ohhhh_ …” Elsa’s apologies were interrupted by Anna’s smirk as she sucked the whole of Elsa’s cock back inside her mouth. Lips took her inch by careful inch. Anna’s head bobbed as she sucked at Elsa’s shaft, until the blonde felt Anna’s throat convulse then tighten around her length, with Anna’s lips taking more of her girth inside. It took Elsa all of her willpower to keep her hips from jerking up, her fingers twisting at the bedsheets. Mewling and whining in the air.

Elsa was close. So fucking close. She could feel her cum boiling in her balls, ready to shoot straight down Anna’s throat as it spasmed around her cock.

She gasped and moaned, disappointed, when Anna pulled away. Elsa’s rock hard cock throbbed almost painfully against Anna’s lips.

Anna saw her pout and laughed, climbing up on the bed next to her, and leaning close to press a kiss to Elsa’s mouth. Anna’s lips were glistening with saliva and her pre-cum, and tasted slightly salty, Elsa noticed, capturing the lower one in her mouth and suckling on it. Anna made a fervid sound low and deep in her chest, and spoke against Elsa’s lips. “I don’t want you to come just yet,” she murmured, pulling Elsa’s shirt over her head and leaving her in only a bra. Elsa reached back and unclasped it and Anna pulled Elsa closer to her, humming with pleasure as their breasts pressed against each other, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

Anna trailed her hand over Elsa’s abdomen, her fingertips brushing lower and lower until they reached just above Elsa’s member.

They kissed again, Elsa’s breath growing shallow in anticipation. Anna tongue traced shapes in the hollow of Elsa’s collarbone as she grabbed hold of Elsa’s cock. Elsa bucked into Anna’s hand and moaned, safely far from orgasm but still sensitive and wet from Anna’s hot mouth.

“Oh gods, Anna,” Elsa croaked, kneading the smaller girl’s breasts. “Oh gods you feel so good. Please, I want to be inside you. Let me sink into your pussy.”

Anna curiously tilted her head sideways and smirked, biting her lower lip, “That’s gonna be a bit of a problem. See,” She sat back, allowing Elsa a full view of her beautiful body. Feminine, with all the right curves. Perfect and flawless. The blonde woman’s blue eyes dragged themselves lower, down the hemline of her skirt which Anna thumbed up with the pads of her delicate fingers. There Elsa noticed a bulge which she did not before in her earlier panic. She felt her breathing quicken, while Anna pulled her skirt up, revealing a thick, bobbing cock framed with red hair and already leaking with precum. “I don’t exactly have one.”

Anna’s prick was impressive. Wider and far lengthier than Elsa’s. Angry, red, and pulsing. So thick, she could barely wrap her middle finger and thumb around it. It was a wonder how Elsa didn’t notice it before. Elsa licked the corner of her lips, gripping Anna’s penis and squeezing, watching the girl above her rock her hips against her palm. She was rendered speechless for once, but not for any of the wrong reasons. In her haze, it took a moment for Elsa to realize Anna had straddled her. She felt the bed bounce underneath her as Anna settled in her lap.

Mesmerized by the image of perfection before her, Elsa watched – helpless and vulnerable – when Anna gripped both their pricks together and began to rock her hips. The curved, hot flesh rubbing against hers. Anna’s saliva causing their flesh stroke easily against each other, guided only by her new lover’s hand which occasionally squeezed them both, and caused their loins to burn and twitch pleasantly.

Thinking ahead, Elsa reached down Anna’s thrusting rump, lifting the skirt from her ass before dragging a finger down until she felt the tight hole of the redhead’s anus. It twitched under her touch, and before Elsa could tease the rim of her hole, Anna lifted her hips up and reached for the bottle of lotion conveniently placed on the bedside table.

“Can we use that?” Elsa said, stumbling over her words, feeling her cheeks flush when Anna squeezed a generous amount in the blonde’s palm and rubbed it in.

“I might’ve asked Kristoff a favor, and ‘borrowed’ this room for tonight.” she replied, “Just in case.”

For someone who Kristoff regularly called a dumbass, Elsa felt impressed nonetheless, but couldn’t think any more when she felt the rim of Anna’s anus around the tip of her finger. The younger girl fell still on her lap, her legs shaking when Elsa pushed more of her digit inside, meeting some resistance from the puckered hole. Lips kissing, teeth biting skin, and blunt nails digging into slim hips.

Anna was _hot_. In all the ways she could be - Elsa couldn’t help but leer as Anna arched above her, pressing her hips low and rocking against Elsa’s well lubricated finger. Her hole was tight and squeezed as Elsa pushed to her first knuckle, wiggling the digit and relishing in Anna’s helpless whimper. Elsa couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Red bangs lay flat against her forehead, soaked with sweat, and Anna’s blue-green eyes stared dazedly down at Elsa as the blonde coaxed the ring of muscle inside of Anna’s ass, massaging it gently. She could feel it flutter and twitch, and saw Anna’s cock swell and thicken even more, sinking down from its own weight. Elsa dragged the nails of her free hand across Anna’s hips down to her dick and teased down to the tip with the edge of her finger. The muscles inside of Anna relaxed against Elsa’s fingertip and drew her in further, letting her slide in before tightening pleasantly around the digit.

“You’re beautiful,” Elsa rasped, her voice cracking, and Anna’s cheeks blazed. She shuddered against Elsa’s body and gasped when Elsa gripped her shaft and _squeezed_ , distracting Anna enough to pull her finger out to the tip and add another, scissoring her way inside of Anna’s hole to widen it.

“Elsa!” The cry sounded so broken that Elsa paused in her ministrations and let go of Anna’s cock, sitting up and pulling the redhead closer to her body. Her fingers stilled inside of Anna, but she didn’t pull them out.

“You okay?” Elsa could hardly recognize her own voice. It was low and hoarse and tight, and when Anna hugged her close Elsa’s eyes rolled back uncontrollably, feeling her dick trapped between their bodies.

“Y-yeah,” Anna’s voice was directly in Elsa’s ear, but Elsa could barely hear it over the buzzing that overtook her mind when Anna sank down on her fingers, forcing them deeper inside. “Ooh, yeah!” Their sweat made it easy to slide against one another, and Anna took advantage of this to rock back and forth and rub their chests and lengths together as she bounced on Elsa’s fingers. “M-m-more~!” Anna groaned, throwing back her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Elsa obliged, waiting until Anna rocked forward and her fingers were mostly out to press a third against Anna’s slightly loosened hole and push inside.

Elsa caught her wince and kissed Anna’s neck. “Hold on,” she purred, and reached searchingly for the lotion, not taking her eyes off of Anna. She found it and fumbled with the bottle one handed, slipping as she tried to squirt more lubrication onto her fingers and bucking her hips when she felt the cold substance spill onto her leg.

“Ah!” Anna jerked, a small jet of pre cum spurting from her tip onto Elsa’s chest. Elsa groaned and tried again, this time succeeding in wetting her fingers. She slowly pushed up to her second knuckles and Anna fell forward, writhing against her chest. “Fuck! Fuck, Elsa! Fuck me, please, stop _teasing_ –”

That lit a fire in Elsa more than anything. She tipped Anna on her side and rolled on top of her, driving into her with her fingers, watching her face contort and listening to the sweet music of her moans. “You don’t want me to tease?” Elsa growled, closing her eyes briefly as she settled between Anna’s legs and her hardness poked Anna’s thigh. “You want me to go hard? Rough?” Each word was punctuated by a jerking thrust that sent her fingers ever deeper inside of Anna’s twitching hole, widening it. Anna let out a strangled shout when Elsa scraped her nails against Anna’s inner wall. The sound cut off when Elsa curled her fingers and _pressed_ against a bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside of her.

“Grk–!” Another squirt of creamy pre spurted from Anna’s cock, splashing against her own chest this time. Elsa slowed her movements, despite Anna’s whining protests. She didn’t want her lover to come just yet. Finding the discarded lotion off to the side again, Elsa pulled from Anna’s rear. “ _Elsa_ ,” Anna complained, trying to focus her dazed eyes enough to glare at the blonde. Elsa merely smiled and squeezed lube onto her dick, shivering at the feeling before rubbing the slick along her shaft and over her tip.

“Are you ready to have me inside of you?” Elsa teased, pressing her head against Anna’s winking anus, sucking in a breath when it seemed to grip and tug her inside. She resisted the pull for a moment, smirking down at Anna, who looked torn between furious and desperate.

“Only if you’re ready to have me inside of you afterwards,” Anna growled, and Elsa swallowed thickly. She’d pay for taunting Anna so cruelly, but thinking about that girthy cock plowing her mercilessly as she submitted on all fours made her knees weak with anticipation. She spread a bit more lotion around the rim of Anna’s anus just to be sure, and then began working her dick inside. As Elsa pushed, she could feel every tiny twitch of Anna’s muscles, every contraction wrapped around her dick with each shallow thrust.

“You feel amazing,” Elsa murmured, unable to speak much louder. As tight as Anna was around Elsa’s cock, it felt like her throat was being squeezed by the pleasure as well, a heady pressure on her jugular as she tried to swallow. Eyes out of focus, Anna merely sucked in a shuddery breath and rolled her hips. Their foreheads tapped together from the movement and they groaned against each other’s mouths. “ _Fuck_.” Gaining a bit of coherence, Anna reached between them and grabbed her cock, stroking in time with Elsa’s maddeningly slow thrusts.

“I need… faster…” Anna demanded, struggling to speak as Elsa rocked in and out of her.

“H-hold on,” Elsa promised, and Anna seemed to take it literally, clutching at Elsa’s arms as she tossed back her head. Elsa applied a bit more lube and let herself pick up the pace of her thrusts, mesmerized by the rhythmic bouncing of Anna’s breasts and cock as Elsa began to fuck her harder. Leaving only one arm holding her up above Anna, Elsa cupped Anna’s chin and leaned forward to kiss her, tongue flicking into her mouth briefly, her harried thrusts making it difficult to keep contact with Anna’s lips for long. Anna tilted her head, baring her neck, and Elsa’s nostrils flared at the submissive sight. She drove even harder into Anna, who answered the rough hammering with hiccuped gasps.

“Bite me.” Elsa wasn’t sure if it was a plea or an order, and she couldn’t really care either way. She latched onto the juncture of Anna’s neck and shoulder, lapping, biting, and sucking with abandon. Anna’s ass felt alternatingly impossibly tight and warmly loose and inviting, squeezing around her and relaxing to let her in deeper and deeper. Eventually Elsa slid inside to the hilt, the bumps of Anna’s inner muscles massaging her cock as she pulled back out to the tip and slammed back in again. Anna called her name, over and over, out of time with her jagged thrusting, and increasingly delirious.

Elsa could feel the lube running a bit dry, making it harder to thrust and a bit rougher than she was used to, but Anna stopped her from reaching for more or slowing down. In response, Elsa reached between them once again and fisted Anna’s dick, using her freely spilling pre cum to jack her fervently.

“Fuck me!” she whimpered, and Elsa hugged her close, hunching her hips and thrusting shallowly. “Fuck me, Elsa! Oh, oh _gods_!”  A high pitched yelp escaped Anna’s throat as Elsa buried all the way inside her with a particularly hearty thrust and pressed against the spot where Anna’s glans met her shaft. Thick, white, ropy strands of cum erupted from Anna’s cock, splattering all over their chests.

The combination of the desperate _squeeze_ of the ring of muscles around Elsa’s dick and the sight of Anna’s silent scream of her name made Elsa come harder than she ever had before, her load rocketing into Anna’s hole and painting her insides. Elsa’s body locked, stiffening to the point of uncontrollable rigor, and Anna cried out when Elsa’s hand gripped her cock tightly. A glob of milky liquid dribbled from Anna’s tip from the pressure and she shuddered, sobbing from the intensity.   

When Elsa’s body relaxed, she collapsed on top of Anna, who winced and shifted, her hole twitching against Elsa’s softening cock. “Oh, ow,” Anna grumbled, and Elsa mustered up just enough strength to slip out from Anna’s ass and roll just off to the side, resting against Anna’s leg. Stretched and leaking Elsa’s come, Anna was a sight to see, and if Elsa wasn’t a victim of her own refractory period, she would have gotten hard near instantly. As it was, she wanted to crawl down Anna’s body and taste the mess between her legs. If only she could move.

Elsa grunted when Anna pulled her leg out from under her and shuddered, the movement jostling her sensitive, sore muscles. Despite the discomfort, Anna rolled to her side and looked up from under her eyelashes at Elsa, who had been unabashedly staring at her bare body with relish, her eyes hooded from lust as well as exhaustion. Anna grinned when Elsa’s gaze traveled up to her face, winking and delighting in Elsa’s blush.

“Hey, stranger,” Anna joked, and Elsa’s blush worsened.

“I, uh,” Elsa stuttered, resisting the urge to wrap the mussed sheet around her body and hide it. It was useless now; Anna had seen all of her – and seemed to like what she saw. “I don’t normally do that.”

“What, anal?” Anna asked curiously, wrinkling her nose in amusement when Elsa spluttered.

“N-no!” A mortified blush overtook Elsa’s whole face and started crawling down her neck.

“Oh, good,” Anna replied, tucking her arm under her head and breathing an overdramatic sigh of relief. “Because if you’re _that_ amazing at anal and you don’t normally do it, I don’t think I could handle you once you get a little practice.”

Elsa glowed red. “I m-meant, uh, have s-sex with someone I just met,” she ground out, hiding her face behind her hands. Anna’s face softened, and she reached out and gingerly touched the back of Elsa’s hand.

“Hey,” she murmured, and waited until Elsa peeked from between her fingers to give her a reassuring smile. “Me neither. I mean, no judgement, and really I kind of had this room as a backup backup plan,” she clarified, a little embarrassed by Elsa’s raised eyebrow and pointed look. “I wasn’t expecting anything, really. I just knew when Kristoff first showed me your picture that I wanted something to do with you, even if it wasn’t sex. You’re _gorgeous_ and _hot as hell_ , don’t get me wrong, but even just that candid shot… You looked _kind_. Kristoff talked you up a hell of a lot, and,” Anna coughed into her fist and glanced aside sheepishly. “I’d really like to get to know you.”

“I’d say you know me pretty… intimately,” Elsa teased, but bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely. “In all seriousness… I’d like that too.”

When Anna _beamed_ at her, Elsa felt an immense warmth in her chest. She decided not to tell her that Kristoff hadn’t exactly given Elsa a glowing review of Anna.

Still, holding the record for most hot pockets eaten in a single sitting was pretty damn impressive.


End file.
